


Smoke and Warmth, or the Return of Sherlock Holmes

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson hasn’t seen Sherlock Holmes in three years.  Two scenes: 1894 and 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Warmth, or the Return of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Characters are mine. Unbeta-ed and unbrit-picked.

**1894**  
Holmes and Watson sat by the fireside, having a glass of port and a smoke. It was three years since Watson had last laid eyes on Holmes and he looked much the same as he did before. For a man who has claimed to gone to India, Tibet and countless cities on the continent, the man was remarkably unchanged. He changed into his dressing gown and sleep clothes, his long fingers rolling cigarettes that contained his favourite potent shag tobacco before setting it alight. The heat from the fire, the warmth of the port and the burning of the shag tobacco created the strong smell of smoke that reminded Watson of their old times. It was as if nothing had changed, except for the plethora of new stories Holmes had to share of his adventures. He had his friend back and he was grateful.

 **2014**  
John couldn’t believe he was sitting at D’Angelos with Sherlock, having dinner. It was one of their usual post-case rituals to have dinner together after a case. He hadn’t had dinner with Sherlock for three years now. The candle burned dimly, reminding John of the first time he ate here, protesting that he and Sherlock were not a couple. The restaurant was closed and empty at 1am, but Angelo was so delighted to see Sherlock, the pair was served a free dinner. Sherlock pulled out a cigarette and lit it, casually smoking it and defying the by-laws regarding indoor smoking in restaurants. Just before John could protest, Angelo waved his hand, insisting it was alright since the restaurant was not open to the public. It was a private late night dinner between friends. Sherlock could only smile in return; apologizing for resuming his cigarette habit and continued to talk about his adventures abroad while Angelo quietly eavesdropping in the corner.


End file.
